


Of Pain and Legends

by Icechild



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Whump, Barry is my Son, Crossover, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hurt Barry, I just needed this, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legends of Yesterday, M/M, Mildy Disappointing, Olivarry, Oliver protec, One Shot, Protective Oliver, STILL NO REGRETS, Short, THIS IS A THING, Time Travel, if you want pain here, no regrets, olibarry, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: The crossover episode in arrow 4x08 when they finally defeat Savage. What if Barry hadn't eaten after watching Ollie die. What if using his powers and doing that hurt him. What if he still got blasted and didn't say anything until it was too late.





	Of Pain and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I am a piece of garbage.

The fight began and just like the first time Savage managed to hit Barry straight in the chest and send him flying backwards to the ground. Oliver saw him go down and immediately went to attack as did everyone else as he carefully forced his body off the ground. Barry watched the fight go and he knew he couldn't go on if he watched them all die again. He hadn't eaten since this whole thing began. He'd planned to get food like Caitlin instructed after they finished the fight but that never happened. He saw his window of chance and immediately ran over and stole the staff away. He ran back pointed and yelled.

"Get Clear!"

Once everyone obeyed his order he moved with it and sent the blast flying towards Savage. Oliver ran over to him and grabbed hold of it seeing Barry rocking slightly but thinking it's just from the force needed on the staff.

"No..No Ollie go. Get clear I got this..."

"We aren't leaving each other."

They used both their forces on the staff holding and pushed Savage back waiting until he vanished to nothing as well as the staff. Everyone was cheering but Barry couldn't find it in him to be happy. The images of them all dying burned into his head, specifically Oliver's. He could feel something warm and wet spreading out across his chest and barely noticed that he was falling.

Oliver grabbed onto Barry's body as he swayed and started to fall into his chest. He lowered him down to the ground to assess the damage only to see the blood spreading out around the Flash emblem on his chest. His eyes were fluttering and unfocused.

"Barry. Barry hey stay with me."

"Ollie...."

"I thought this happened last time... You weren't hurt before. You healed... Why aren't you healing?"

"Didn't eat...B-but this t-time.....I-I'm the only one that h-has to die......"

"Barry. Barry No no no nonononono hey. hey no c'mon stay with me you're gunna be okay. Barry? Do you hear me? Barry!"

"I-I'm sorry....Ollie.....I-I love you......"

His eyes closed and Oliver continued to pat and shake his lover in his arms. 

"Barry, Barry hey no don't do this. Don't leave me come on. Please Barry no."

Everyone had crowded around them watching what was happening and Oliver hardly heard the screeching of tires as the Star Labs van skidded to a stop. Caitlin and Cisco jumping out and running over to see Barry but Oliver already knew. He grabbed onto Barry's shoulders and hugged his body close to him burrying his face into the crook of the speedsters neck. He couldn't help the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he spoke. 

"I-I'm sorry Barry.....I love you to.....


End file.
